doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Munch Madness: Poquito Más vs. Qdoba vs. Taco Bell with Nicole Byer
"Munch Madness: Poquito Más vs. Qdoba vs. Taco Bell with Nicole Byer" is Episode 196 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Nicole Byer. "Munch Madness: Poquito Más vs. Qdoba vs. Taco Bell with Nicole Byer" was released on March 28, 2019. Synopsis For the finals of this year's Munch Madness, Tournament of Chompions: Mouth of the Border edition, we're joined by Nicole Byer (Nailed It!, Why Won't You Date Me?) to determine this year's winner between Poquito Más, Qdoba, and Taco Bell. Nick's intro *over the Survivor theme* One month ago, the adventure of a lifetime began. Six Mexican-American chain restaurants were stranded on a metaphorical island to see who could survive the elements in a punishing fast food gauntlet. Since then three competitors have had their flames snuffed out, like spicy salsa chased by a dollop of sour cream. And now, with the Chompionship on the line, just three remain, spanning the category's entire price spectrum. Qdoba: the Denver-founded fast casual outlet that's made a Cinderella run to the Finals, defeating heavyweights Chipotle and Del Taco. Poquito Mas: the LA icon and winner of the loser's bracket, Fat Chance Kitchen, which clawed its way to a rematch with the chain that defeated it. And that chain? Taco Bell: the largest Mexican fast food restaurant in the world and one that revels in pushing the boundaries of South of the Border fare. Who will emerge victorious and have their name engraved on the most prestigious award in chain restaurant podcasting, the Dave Thomas Cup? Who will be the Munch Madness Survivor? This week on Doughboys, the finale of Munch Madness 2019: The Tournament of Chompions: Mouth of the Border: Poquito Más vs. Qdoba vs. Taco Bell! Let's a-go! Statement from the Commissioner Before anything begins, Evan Susser had to make a few statements. First, the Heart of the Chompion Award gets awarded to us, the fans! Second, the question about whether the Cheesy Gordita Crunch at Taco Bell counts as a taco or not. Mitch says yes, but Nick and Evan said no. This led to Mitch asking Twitter, and 73% of the fans said yes. Evan also put out a Twitter poll asking "Should Mitch get his way?" Mitch also won that, so the Cheesy Gordita Crunch does count as a taco. Next, there was an issue of some chains having been neglected. Evan believes some chains should be represented, so he asked on Twitter if Moe's, Baja Fresh, or an In-N-Out burrito/Wendy's taco, should be included. The fans chose the In-N-Out/Wendy's option. So he brought these items! So there is now a fourth competitor in the Finals. Mouth of the Border: Finals To recap, for this tournament, tacos and burritos only! Sides stay on the sideline, and drinks in the Gatorade jug (also on the sideline). One taco and one burrito per restaurant. For the finale, they all got the same order. Poquito Más survived Fat Chance Kitchen, while Taco Bell defeated Poquito Más and Qdoba beat Chipotle and Del Taco to get to the Finals. So to begin the discussion, they have to eliminate one chain immediately. The losers are fed by Denis Learly, The Ref, to Bruce the shark from Jaws. In a famous twist of events, Jason Statham kicks The Ref into the ocean with Bruce, and The Meg eats them all! From Qdoba, they each got a Gladiator taco and a Chicken Burrito (flour tortilla, cilantro rice, pinto beans, salsa, lettuce, cheese, queso). But as the first eliminated, Qdoba comes in third in this chompetition. From Poquito Más, they ordered a Classic Steak Taco and a Classic Chicken Burrito. From Taco Bell, they tried the Cheesy Gordita Crunch, Taco Supremes, and a Shredded Chicken Burrito, while Mitch also had a bonus Rattlesnake Steak Burrito. As a reminder, they judge on a scale of 5 white stripes for the taco and 5 black stripes for the burrito. They also try the Commissioner's weirdly-made In-N-Out Burrito (burger and fries wrapped in a tortilla) and a Wendy's Spicy Chicken Taco. Everyone loved these items, and they steal the Golden Whistle Award (which was initially intended for the best chips and salsa). To make the final verdict, every Munch Madness guest joins in for the Tribal Council: Toni Charlene, Ryan Perez, Jennie Pierson, Mike Hanford, Matt Apodaca, and (for some reason) Evan Susser. Mary Sohn and Farley Elliott had placed their votes in advance, as they were not at the live episode. Each vote is placed into a full bucket of KFC chicken. It appears the two Poquito Más votes were from Jennie and Farley. Taco Bell is this year's Chompion! Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #QuesadillaFreak Sonic the Hedgehog questions Photos -